mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кристальная империя. Часть 1/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Celestia goes through some paperwork S3E01.png Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png Guard opens door S3E01.png Royal Guard running down red carpet S3E1.png Celestia talks to a Royal Guard S3E01.png Earth Guard S3E1.png Celestia gasp S3E01.png Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png Guards run S3E01.png Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png Princess Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png |-| 2 = Подготовка к тесту ---- Golden Oak Library S3E1.png Twilight tries to find her quills S3E01.png Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png Twilight sends quills S3E01.png Spike catches quills with a sack S3E01.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E01.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Rarity cute ear drop S3E1.png Rarity should I be worried S3E1.png Twilight still trying to find the book S3E01.png Twilight finds the book S3E01.png The book about to fall onto Spike S3E01.png Spike being squashed by a book S3E1.png Bookfacespike S3E01.png Spike lifts the book S3E01.png Twilight 'Flash cards!' S3E01.png Twilight finds flash cards S3E01.png Twilight levitating the flash cards S3E01.png Spike Stuck Under a Book S3E1.png Spike carrying the flash cards S3E01.png Twilight 'That isn't going to be enough cards' S3E01.png| Spike tries to calm Twilight down S3E01.png Twilight angry at Spike S3E01.png Twilight angry at Spike S3E1.png Spike backing away from Twilight S3E01.png Twilight 'Just a test!' S3E01.png Spike wearing protective gear S3E01.png Twilight mad S3E01.png Rarity I doubt that S3E1.png Rarity or perhaps S3E1.png Library launched up in the air S3E01.png |-| 3 = В Кантерлоте ---- Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance_window_S03E01.png Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png Luna talking about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready' S3E01.png Twilight at the door S3E01.png Twilight Ready for Her Test S3E1.png Princess Celestia happy to see Twilight S3E1.png Luna leaves Celestia S3E01.png Twilight walking towards Luna S3E01.png Twilight sees Luna S3E01.png Twilight with two bags S3E01.png Scroll unfolding towards Celestia S3E01.png Celestia looks at scroll S3E01.png Twilight 'Sorry!' S3E01.png Celestia reads scroll S3E01.png Celestia levitating the quills and papers back into Twilight's bags S3E01.png Celestia informs Twilight about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Twilight worried S3E01.png Twilight levitating books S3E01.png Princess Celestia levitating the glass protecting a crystal S3E01.png Crystal inside glass covering S3E1.png Crystal being levitated S3E01.png Twilight sees crystal S3E01.png Crystal being zapped S3E01.png Crystal transforms into Crystal Empire map S3E01.png Twilight observing crystal map S3E1.png The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png The Crystal ponies S3E01.png Twilight looking at the map S3E01.png Twilight Looking at Celestia S3E1.png The Crystal Empire castle transforming S3E01.png King Sombra in a hologram S3E01.png King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png Sombra full body view flashback on balcony S3E1.png King Sombra ID S3E1.png King Sombra in The Crystal Empire S3E01.png The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png Celestia and Luna firing a beam at King Sombra S03E01.png Sombra turning to shadow S3E1.png Sombra being banished S3E1.png King Sombra's imprisonment S3E1.png A Crystal under the castle S3E01.png The Crystal Empire vanishing S3E01.png Celestia levitating the Crystal S3E01.png The crystal emitting rainbow light S3E01.png Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png Crystal transforms S3E01.png Darkness creeping up on Twilight S3E1.png Twilight surrounded by dark crystals S3E01.png Twilight_scared_of_dark_crystals_S3E1.png Celestia producing magic S3E01.png Celestia destroys the dark crystals S3E01.png Celestia 'I need your help finding a way to protect it' S3E01.png Twilight 'protect an entire empire' S3E01.png Celestia putting the crystal back into its place S3E01.png Twilight determined S3E01.png Celestia informing Twilight S3E01.png Twilight walking with Celestia S3E01.png Princess Celestia and Twilight stops at the entrance S3E01.png Princess Luna serious S3E1.png Twilight feeling gaze S3E1.png Twilight 'what if I fail' S3E01.png Princess Celestia being motherly S3E1.png Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png Princess Celestia but Twilight S3E1.png Twilight turns around S3E1.png Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png Celestia telling Twilight to go S3E01.png Twilight worries S3E01.png |-| 4 = Песня о провале ---- Spike waiting S3E01.png Twilight walks down the stairs S3E01.png Spike 'A-minus' S3E1.png Spike 'B-plus' S3E1.png Twilight stops walking S3E01.png Spike surprised S3E1.png Spike 'did you fail' S3E1.png Twilight looking depressed S3E01.png Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3E1.png Spike about to run S3E01.png Twilight looks up S3E01.png Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png Twilight levitating the cup and kettle S3E1.png Twilight 'Facts and figues I recite with ease' S3E01.png Twilight reciting square root S3E1.png Bill Neigh drops his chalk S3E01.png Spike shocked S3E1.png Twilight spinning with Spike S3E1.png Twilight hugs Spike S3E01.png Twilight very sad S3E1.png Twilight looking ahead S3E01.png Twilight The Failure Song S3E1.png Spike singing S3E1.png Twilight about to teleport S3E01.png Twilight -my mind is sharp- S3E01.png Twilight hoof-standing on lilypad S3E01.png Twilight -my skills intact- S3E01.png Twilight 'My heart is pure' S3E01.png Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3E1.png Spike dancing S3E01.png Spike and Twilight S3E01.png Twilight 'But no I wasn't' S3E01.png Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png Twilight 'Oh no I wasn't' S3E01.png Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' 2 S3E01.png Twilight 'Oh no I wasn't prepared' S3E01.png Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3E1.png |-| 5 = Арктический север Эквестрии ---- Twilight and Spike going to the train station S3E01.png Spike asking Twilight what's she preparing for S3E01.png Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Pinkie with her party cannon S3E01.png Pinkie up into the air S3E01.png Pinkie Pie hitting the ground after jumping S03E01.png Twilight 'we're going to the Crystal Empire' S3E01.png The Friendship Express heading north S3E01.png Train pulls into the arctic north station S3E01.png Rarity prepared & happy S3E1.png Rarity is right S3E1.png Shining Armor bandana S3E1.png Shining Armor smiling unmasked S3E1.png Twilight & Shining Armor hug S3E1.png Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Shining Armor 'Isn't the only thing that's returned' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.png Snowstorm S3E1.png Shining Armor 'We think it's a unicorn king' S3E1.png Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png Shining Armor 'We have to get' S3E1.png Shining Armor 'Now' S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra's eyes at the top of the shadow S3E1.png Spike scared S3E1.png Shining Armor saves Spike S3E1.png Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.png Twilight looks behind S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Shining Armor vs King Sombra 1 S3E1.png Shining Armor vs King Sombra 2 S3E1.png Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png |-| 6 = Кристальная империя ---- Sombra's Curse S3E01.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Crystal Castle S3E1.png Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png Rarity gotta what S3E1.png Rarity I know that S3E1.png Rarity why can't you S3E1.png Rarity you can't S3E1.png Rarity loss of words S3E1.png Rarity sinking in S3E1.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash nose to nose S3E1.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash emotion mix S3E1.png Rarity very funny S3E1.png Princess Cadance wary S3E1.png Cadance on the throne acknowledging Twilight S3E1.png Princess Cadance spirits lifted S3E1.png Cadance and Twilight doing the -Sunshine- dance in the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Princess Cadance and Twilight clap their hooves S03E01.png Twilight and Cadance 'do a little shake' S3E01.png Cadance tired S3E01.png Princess Cadance heavy burden S3E1.png Princess Cadance I'm fine S3E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance S3E01.png Twilight who said what S3E1.png Twilight -That's why we're ALL here!- S3E01.png Rarity -There are Crystal Ponies-!- S3E1.png Rarity ooh you S3E1.png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png Rarity releases hair S3E1.png Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png Rarity please continue S3E1.png Rarity don't remember S3E1.png Twilight a research paper S3E1.png Shining Armor huh S3E1.png Twilight looking at us S3E1.png Princess Cadance sees weird S3E1.png Twilight going to be great S3E1.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor dumbfounded S3E1.png Princess Cadance tell me S3E1.png Rainbow Dash yeah S3E1.png Rainbow Dash who doesn't S3E1.png Rainbow Dash joke ruined S3E1.png Rainbow Dash surprised despite S3E1.png Pinkie Pie is it Spike S3E1.png Rarity & Fluttershy why us S3E1.png Twilight wink of confidence S3E1.png Twilight standing in the Crystal Pony's doorway S3E1.png Twilight interviews a Crystal Pony S3E1.png King Sombra eyes flash S3E1.png Crystal pony's eyes wide open S3E1.png Crystal pony cringing S3E1.png Twilight whispering to Spike S3E1.png Crystal pony shuts door on Twilight and Spike S3E1.png Spike heading down the stairs S3E1.png Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png Rainbow Dash nudging local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash Interrogates S3E1.png Rainbow Dash looking at local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash getting angry S3E1.png Rainbow Dash flying very fast S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Come on' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Gotta know something' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3E1.png Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'I was just wondering' S3E1.png Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png Fluttershy frustrated S3E1.png Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png Assertive Fluttershy S3E1.png Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png Bouncing Pinkie S3E1.png Pinkie Pie looking for intel S3E1.png Pinkie Pie about to descend S3E1.png Unnamed pony 'It looks the same but doesn't feel the same' S3E1.png Unnamed pony 'It just feels like something is missing' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie 'Because it isn't!' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie hanging on upside down S3E1.png Pinkie Pie falling to the ground S3E1.png Crystal Castle clear view S3E1.png Crystal Ponies running from Pinkie Pie S3E01.png Pinkie Pie 'A spy' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie 'How did they know' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie pointing at goggles S3E1.png Pinkie Pie smile 2 S3E1.png Pinkie Pie jumping S3E1.png Pinkie Pie crashes into big crystal S3E1.png Rarity as Crystal Pony fantasy S3E1.png Rarity magnificent crystal form S3E1.png Rarity 'It simply must create a rainbow of color!' S3E1.png Rarity acting like she is a Crystal Pony S3E1.png Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png Rarity the proud S3E1.png |-| 7 = Наблюдение ---- Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png Rainbow 'I got nothin'!' S3E1.png Rarity oh...that S3E1.png Rarity me neither S3E1.png Flutter costume S3E1.png Pinkie Pie emerging from the Fluttershy costume S03E01.png Pinkie Pie 'my cover has been blown' S03E01.png Fluttershy steps on disguise S3E1.png A library- S3E1.png Why didn't you say so- S3E1.png The library S3E1.png View of the library S3E1.png Twilight and friends meet the librarian S3E01.png The Librarian S3E1.png Twilight talking to the librarian S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury --we have plenty of those-- S3E01.png Twilight awestruck by books S3E01.png Applejack talking to the librarian S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury trying to remember S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury remembers something S3E01.png Main ponies no Fluttershy squee S3E1.png Amethyst Maresbury blank stare S3E01.png Twilight --which is where exactly--- S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury --can't seem to remember-- S3E01.png Rainbow Dash facepalm again S3E1.png Amethyst Maresbury walking away S3E01.png Rarity searching for book S3E1.png Rainbow Dash throwing books S3E1.png Pinkie Pie checking books S3E1.png Rarity yawn S3E1.png Rarity tired eyes S3E1.png Twilight looks at all those books S3E1.png Spike lugging a heavy book S3E1.png |-| 8 = Баллада о Кристальной империи ---- Twilight beginning the song S3E1.png Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png Rarity happy expression S3E1.png History of the Crystal Empire cover close-up S3E1.png Picture of two ponies jousting S3E01.png Rainbow Dash suiting up S03E01.png Rainbow_Dash_jousting_outfit_S03E01.png Picture of the Crystal Empire flag S3E01.png Rarity with cloth S3E1.png Rarity 'flew a flag of many hues' S3E1.png Picture of two ponies collecting berries S3E01.png Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3E1.png Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3E1.png Picture of an ewe S3E01.png Fluttershy very happy S3E1.png Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3E1.png Picture of a pony blowing a crystal flugelhorn S3E01.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png Twilight The Ballad of the Crystal Empire S3E1.png Twilight Book Glows Not Horn S03E01.png Twilight magic animation error S3E01.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3E1.png |-| 9 = Кристальная Ярмарка ---- Applejack with fake Crystal Heart S3E1.png Twilight explaining crystal heart importance S3E1.png Twilight 'Cut one out of a crystal block' S3E1.png Applejack 'Nice work Twi' S3E1.png Applejack 'Up' S3E1.png Applejack 'And running' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png Pinkie Pie playing flugelhorn near Twilight, Shining and Cadance S3E1.png Twilight smiling on balcony S3E1.png Twilight 'Hear ye' S3E1.png Twilight 'Hear...' S3E1.png Twilight doesn't like the flugelhorn sounds S3E1.png Crystal Fair opened S3E1.png Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Crystal Ponies coming out of their homes S3E01.png Crystal Ponies hear about the Crystal Faire S3E01.png First pony rejuvenated S3E1.png Crystal Ponies becoming cheerful again S3E01.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight hooves close S3E1.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight about to brohoof S3E1.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight brohoof S3E1.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack guides Crystal Ponies through the Faire S3E01.png Crystal Ponies having fun at the Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash accosting Amber Waves S3E01.png Rainbow Dash follows Amber Waves S3E01.png Amber Waves trying to lose Rainbow S3E01.png Rainbow Dash harasses Amber Waves S3E01.png Rainbow Dash where she go S3E1.png Jewel Joy and Fleur de Verre at Crystal Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png Jewel Joy and Fleur de Verre remember the Crystal Heart S3E01.png Fleur de Verre --do you think they really have it--- S3E01.png Rainbow Dash of course S3E1.png Rainbow Dash without crystal heart S3E1.png Rainbow Dash who said what S3E1.png Rainbow looking at Amethyst Maresbury S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury remembers the Crystal Heart S3E01.png Crystal librarian rejuvenated S3E1.png Amethyst Maresbury --I do work at the library!-- S3E01.png Rainbow and Applejack talk to librarian S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury --I only hope-- S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury sees funnel cake S3E01.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash worried S3E01.png Rainbow Dash taking flag S3E1.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png Rainbow Dash covering Twilight and heart S3E1.png Rainbow --we may have a problem-- S3E01.png |-| 10 = Нет Кристального Сердца!? ---- Twilight 'Anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the heart' S3E1.png Page torn out of book S3E1.png Twilight 'How did I not notice-' S3E1.png Cadance wobbling S3E1.png Cadance beginning to faint S3E1.png Shining catching Cadance S3E1.png Cadance's magic diminishing S3E1.png Shining 'Twiley!' S3E1.png Twilight and Shining alarmed S3E1.png Shield collapsing S3E1.png Darkness enters the empire S3E1.png King Sombra's eyes S3E1.png King Sombra appears S3E1.png |-| 11 = Рекламное ---- Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg The Crystal Empire overlook EW promotional S3E01.jpg Promotional Rarity looking insane S3E1.jpg GetGlue sticker The Crystal Empire.png -Adventures In The Crystal Empire- Region 1 DVD Cover.jpg -Adventures In The Crystal Empire- Region 1 DVD package.jpg en:The Crystal Empire - Part 1/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона